Sobran las Palabras
by ScarletJaganshi00
Summary: Una mirada puede llegar a expresar más que las palabras. Esto lo aprendió Makoto de eterno compañero Haru. Shonen-ai, si no te gusta este género, busca otros fics


Hola... hace un buen rato que no publicaba por aqui...

Explicaciones al final, por el momento, disfruten de este pequeñísimo One-shot. es la primera vez que escribi sobre Free! y con este estilo, asi que me gustaria que me dijeran que les parece

A leer:

* * *

**Sobran las Palabras…**

Dicen que tenemos un vínculo especial, que pareciera que podemos leernos el pensamiento mutuamente. Si es cosa o no del destino, no lo sé. Tal vez se deba simplemente a que, después de pasar tantos años juntos, descubrí cómo saber lo que pensabas con sólo una mirada, como si fueran palabras escritas frente a tu rostro.

Pero no fue hasta unas semanas atrás que yo mismo descubrí la verdadera magia de éste vínculo. Fui un tonto por no notarlo antes.

Estabas algo pensativo y distante, mientras tus ojos se clavaban en algún punto del suelo, tu mente iba de un pensamiento a otro, inquieta e incapaz de ponerse de acuerdo con ella misma. Algo te preocupaba, pero no encontrabas manera de expresarlo verbalmente, de gritar por alguien con quien desahogarse mínimamente. Te llamé con un quedo _-Haru..._, a lo que tu dirigiste tu mirada a mí de inmediato, agradeciéndome por sacarte de tu ensimismamiento. Te pregunté _-¿Sucede algo?,_ a lo que sólo negaste con la cabeza, aunque tus gemas azules temblaban por el deseo de hablar. Pero ambos sabemos que, si en algo no eres bueno, es en expresarte, sobre todo cuando es algo demasiado personal_. -Me lo dirás cuando estés listo, ¿verdad?._ Otro movimiento, esta vez asintiendo, como única respuesta. Seguimos caminando un rato más, hasta que tus orbes color mar se posaron discretamente sobre una pequeña cafetería que de vez en cuando visitábamos, diciéndome que deseabas entrar. _-Tengo algo de sed, ¿no es mala idea pasar por algo de beber, o sí?_. Tu expresión casi ni cambió, pero tu mirada me reclamaba _Has vuelto a leerme..._, aunque más que enfado o indignación, esa mínima sonrisa que formaste le daba un toque divertido. Dentro, tomamos asiento en una de las mesas que estaban pegadas a las grandes ventanas, desde donde se veía la playa. Pedimos nuestras bebidas (yo una malteada y tu agua simple) y dirigiste tus ojos hacia esa gran masa de agua que es el mar. El hecho de que seguías expresando preocupación me tuvo algo alterado. Contrario a lo usual, no había anhelo, sino algo de frustración en tus orbes. Estaba por volver a preguntarte si todo estaba bien, pero tu voz me interrumpió: -_Préstame tus audífonos._ Algo extrañado, me quité las auriculares naranjas que llevaba en el cuello y te los pasé con todo y mi celular conectado. Obviamente, lo primero que hiciste fue reemplazar mi teléfono con el tuyo y comenzaste a buscar algo. Los zafiros que tienes por ojos se movían rápidamente por la pantalla, hasta que se detuvieron al encontrar aquello que querías. Dejaste tu asiento y pasaste al mío, pero te moviste tan apresuradamente que te pegaste a mí haciendo que nuestras caderas casi se rozaran. Eso me sorprendió un poco, pero no fue nada comparado con el momento en el que me colocaste los audífonos sobre los oídos, me miraste fugazmente, dejaste escapar una risita (mi cara de desconcierto te debió parecer muy graciosa) y le diste Play a lo que era una canción sin lugar a dudas. La cantante, que seguramente no debía ser mayor de veinticuatro años, mencionaba lo feliz e incómoda que se sentía cuando estaba con su "personita especial", como dirían mis hermanos, de cómo le temblaban las manos y su corazón latía rápidamente cuando él la miraba, de lo sonrojada y tensa que se ponía cuando estaba cerca y, sobre todo, de cuanto deseaba poder decirle lo que sentía.

No capté muy bien el mensaje que querías darme, hasta que te volteé a ver pidiendo una explicación y vi tus ojos brillando como nunca los había visto hacerlo. Miraste hacía el lado contrario de repente, lo que me dejó ver que te estabas poniendo rojo hasta las orejas. Ya no podía leer tu mirada, pero tu cuerpo tenso me decía suficiente. Una vez terminó la canción, dejé los auriculares descansar sobre mi cuello nuevamente. _-Haruka..._

No me miraste directamente, sino que apenas giraste tu rostro, lo suficiente para verme de reojo. El sonrojo de tus pómulos aún no desaparecía. Tomé tu mano y pregunté: _-¿Esto era lo que querías decirme?_.

Aún sin encararme, asentiste. Para mi sorpresa, hablaste por primera vez en horas. _-No sabía cómo explicarlo._ Sonreí ante lo lindo que lucias y los nervios en tus ojos. Aproveché que bajaste la guardia y besé rápidamente tu mejilla. Giraste tu rostro con tus azules orbes abiertos de par en par y volví a besarte, esta vez en los labios. -_Es bueno saber que no soy el único que se siente así_. Nos miramos por un largo rato. Pagamos las bebidas y salimos de aquella cafetería. Para mi sorpresa, a medio camino hacia nuestras casas, tomaste mi mano y entrelazaste tus dedos con los míos. Dirigí mi vista hacia ti. Sonreí.

_-Yo también te quiero, Haru-chan_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa, mandenme un review, porfa

Ahora si, para los que leen o leían mis otros fics:

No saldré con excusas, me pasaron muchas cosas y simplemente no tenia ni ganas ni ideas para escribir. y, cuando finalmente me animé, las ideas no me llegaban. a los que tambien escriben, no se si les haya pasado; que te surgen y surgen ideas de todo tipo para como 10 historias, pero si te quieres concentrar en uno que ya este en progreso, simplemente te bloueas. asi estoy yo.

les pido una enorme disculpa por los meses que he andado desaparecida, pero tambien les pido que me ayuden un poco para que ninguna historia sea abandonada, porque simplemente no quiero que eso pase

se despide ScarletJaganshi y les deseo una gran comienzo de año a todos


End file.
